


Warlock Lullaby - By Nanny Ashtoreth

by Ciulla96



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: It seemed incomplete, Literally nothing else to say, Nanny Crowley's lullaby, New Lyrics, So I completed it, Song Lyrics, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciulla96/pseuds/Ciulla96
Summary: I added lyrics to Nanny Crowley's lullaby.It felt too short and abruptly interrupted in the show.Enjoy!
Kudos: 16





	Warlock Lullaby - By Nanny Ashtoreth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the melody, I just rearranged it a little.  
> I do not own the lyrics of the first part (I'll write them in italic. They are the original lyrics from the show).
> 
> The melody is really intuitive, a natural addition to the original, but still, if you want to hear how it goes here's a Drive link:  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BUxd1iVKGQziIsUYO6P7HCeAmpAMY8TD/view
> 
> It could be seriously out of tune, my piano is… Really old, and I know for sure it hasn't been tuned in 30 years. Some keys don't work, it's falling into pieces, I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Go to sleep and dream of pain,_

_doom and darkness, blood and brains,_

_sleep so sweet my darling boy,_

_you will rule when Earth's destroyed!_

Sleep and summon with your breath,

Famine, War, Pollution, Death,

dream and choose what's fair, what's wrong,

choose where you belong!

Go to sleep and dream of hell,

dream the angel that once fell,

dream the empire that he built,

torture, fire, sentence, guilt!

Sleep so sweet and dream of loss,

dream disgusting, filthy, gross,

dream and choose what's false, what's true,

laws will bend to you!


End file.
